Precedence
by Ship's Cat
Summary: Alanna's and Nick's marriage is off to a rocky start - family and friends are bad enough. Added to their troubles is a power crazed fanatic and two US Secret Service men, called West and Gordon! FINALLY BEING CONTINUED!
1. Default Chapter

PRECEDENCE  
by  
Gail Gardner  
  
**CHAPTER ONE**  
"Nicholas Barkley, you have been tried and convicted of murder and now will face death by hanging. Do you have any last words?"  
  
He lifted his head up to stare out over the crowd. The faces he feared to see and the face he wanted to see weren't there. He was - trapped - worse than that, minutes from hanging.   
  
"I'm innocent, but you don't give a damn do you all? You vultures." He snarled fighting the ropes binding him securely.  
  
"Hang 'im!" Came a shout from the back of the crowd. It was soon echoed and spread causing confusion and jostling. The deputies guarding the scaffold had to push and shove to retain order. The sheriff stood at the edge of the platform and yelled back at the crowd.  
  
"Behave yourselves and we'll get on with the hangin'!"  
  
In the meantime, the hangman had managed to get the rope around Nick's neck. He adjusted it twice securing it tightly around Nick's neck.  
  
"Prepare to meet yer maker." The whiskered gray-haired man said out loud and then whispered in Nick's ear. "Don't fight it or you'll make it worse." He stepped back. "He's all set, Sheriff."  
  
Nick swallowed and again his eyes searched the crowd frantically. "My wife..." He whispered so that only the hangman heard. The man nodded slightly.  
  
The sheriff nodded and the hangman pulled the lever. Nick Barkley's body fell through the trap door. The crowd could see the rope buck and sway for a few moments and then it hung still slightly moving with the unseen dead weight of the body below. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**  
It had all started with a few bad days for Mrs.Barkley, the new young Mrs.Barkley.  
  
"Did ya mend my shirt yet?" Nick said pawing through his drawer.  
  
"I was with Audra yesterday in town," Alanna began.  
  
"Wanted to wear the green shirt today." Her husband muttered and pulled a brown shirt out from underneath the other neatly piled shirts leaving them in a mixed up mess in the drawer as he forced it shut. A sleeve hung out forlornly.  
  
Alanna sighed and went to the drawer to rescue what was left of several hours of hot, nasty ironing.   
  
"You'll get around to it today, won't you?" Nick asked buttoning up his shirt. He smiled at the sight of her in a clean white blouse and riding skirt. Last night had been - delicious. They walked arm in arm down the stairs but Nick let her go as he spied Heath entering the dining room.  
  
"Heath!" Nick grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him into the breakfast room. "Never guess who I saw in town." He sat down and started piling food on his plate. He hooked a foot around a chair for Alanna who sat in it.  
  
"Good Morning!" Victoria came breezing in looking like she'd been up four hours already putting every hair in place.  
  
Alanna nervously ran a hand over her unruly curls. It was at a truly awkward length, not long enough to tie back, and too long to be neat. It was forever in her eyes or sticking straight up.  
  
"Morning Mother." Nick said around a mouthful of ham. "I was just telling Heath that the Emersons are back in town."  
  
"Really? How nice. Is Mrs.Emerson still the same?"  
  
Nick chortled as he passed the bacon over to his wife who with a wrinkle of her nose passed it quickly down to a grateful Jarrod. "Do you remember the time..." Jarrod began and the whole family began to laugh.  
  
"Nothing has changed." Nick said pointing his fork at Heath. Heath ducked his head and looked embarrassed.   
  
Alanna looked around the table she was smiling with the rest of them, but wish she knew what the joke was. Half the time they talked about people she'd never met and events that she never knew of. It made her feel a little lost.  
  
"Gonna see Peters about that bull?" Heath asked Nick, changing to a more interesting subject. Alanna leaned forwards to listen.  
  
"Yep. This afternoon. Want to come?" Nick took a swig of coffee.  
  
"Sure. Even if we don't buy it like to see a fine piece of flesh."   
  
Alanna chirped up. "Can I go too, Nick?"  
  
"Nope." Nick said without looking at her. "Two of us is enough. You promised to mend my shirt . Remember?"  
  
"You don't have to remind me." Alanna muttered and thought rebelliously - and not in front of your family either.  
  
"What's that Alanna? Speak up dear." Victoria hated mumblers, she was also not fond of shouters, but try to convince Nick of that.  
  
"I know. What. I have To do. Today." Alanna enunciated clearly in her strong Irish accent. "I will be doing all the things that you all think fits the name of Barkley. I will not spit, swear or sweat unduly. If I ride a horse, I will do it in a way that suits a lady, not an Irish hoyden. I will not try to make any food in the kitchen, because Silas gets upset. If I meet any of your friends in town who feel fit to ask me when the baby is due, I will smile and thank them for their interest. Mrs.Barkley will lecture me gently about taking up my position as a Barkley in society and expect me to understand and like the idea. Jarrod will talk to me about the money I've spent or not spent and give to understand that I have not a lick of money sense at all when I've managed a ranch since I was 12." She turned to the lawyer and her voice fell into tight and tense tones. "Tell me Jarrod did you lecture your mother for an hour on the sins of spending and the need for thrift after ye found out it was her account overdrawn, not mine?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry." Jarrod looked confused as did the rest of the family members.   
  
"Now Alanna, " Nick began wondering where all this came from.  
  
" I hate bacon. Quit shovin' in front of me every morning." She snarled at him and tossing her napkin on the table.  
  
"I'll be out all day. Spitting and swearing and getting dirty, cause that's what I do and who I am. Don't wait dinner on me, I may just go into the saloon for a steak and drink."  
  
"Boy Howdy." Heath breathed as the rest of the family members sat in stunned silence.  
  
"Well I think you all deserve it!" Audra spoke up from her place. You are all interested in what you think Alanna should be, not what she is. And you Nick you are the worst of all!" She burst into tears and ran out of the room.  
  
"Now wait a minute young lady!" Nick was unable to vent his anger on Alanna so he turned to his fleeing little sister.  
  
"You better go after your wife." Victoria urged her son. "No telling what she'll do. I'm afraid..."  
  
"You all are tougher on her than you ever were on me." Heath drawled. "Barkley's aren't bastards. Barkley's aren't poor. Barkley's swallow the insults their own family heaps on them. You all are all afraid of that poor itty bitty woman turning this family upside down. I for one welcome it. Think I'll join Alanna for that steak. I'll even buy her a drink or two."  
  
"Looks like the honeymoon is over." Jarrod ventured He looked at his mother slightly abashed.  
  
"Never had a honeymoon." Nick said rising so quickly that the chair started to topple. He caught it without thinking, a habit. "I'll see if she's in the barn." He growled and strolled out.   
  
"Oh dear." Victoria said and eyed Jarrod. "I didn't think. I never guessed."  
  
"I'm really to blame Mother. Sam told me Mrs.Barkley had overdrawn her account and I automatically concluded that it was Alanna. When I went back to check, I found it was yours"  
  
"Yes, well I've sent away for some new fabric for curtains in the drawing room and Nick's room. I wasn't expecting the bill this quarter."  
  
Jarrod looked at his hands. "She doesn't use her account. Pays in cash. Her wages from wrangling. I ah did apologize. She shrugged it off. I didn't think either."  
  
"It's not that I don't like Alanna. She's a nice girl. I just didn't see her as Nick's wife."  
  
"Come on Mother. You would be the first to have them marry after they spent a month together. You'd hold the shotgun yourself. If it makes you feel any better Alanna wasn't too happy about marrying Nick. He made her."  
  
"But she is held over heels in love with him, surely she - oh!" Victoria put her hands to her face. "She didn't think herself good enough for him."  
  
"And we've been helping her."Jarrod said guiltily.  
  
"What can we do?" Audra's voice came from the doorway. "I - I've been mean to her, too. Oh, Mother I feel terrible. When we were in town, Glory Sumpter made a joke about Alanna and I laughed. She heard me, but didn't say a thing."  
  
"I think you all have done enough." Nick said coming back into the room. "I'll thank you to leave my wife alone."  
  
"You should talk. You practically ignore her when we are in town! You act like you aren't even married!" Audra shot back.  
  
"That's enough!" Victoria said with finality. "Nick, I am sorry and I will apologize to Alanna. And I will try not to meddle in your marriage." Victoria swept from the room. Tears were pricking her eyes as she made it to her own room. She hated falling into the stereotype of an interfering mother-in-law and yet she had done it. She had been trying to break down the walls Alanna had built around herself, get her to become part of the family. In doing so, she had built them even higher.  
  
As if to make the day even more miserable it began to rain.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
Nick spent the day half looking for his errant wife and the other half trying to work. His mind kept running in circles about his wife. They had been married in the little town of Willow Springs with only the minister and his wife in attendance.  
  
Their wedding night when it had occurred had been no less than what one would expect , not that Nick had ever been married before. What Alanna had lacked in experience was made up for by enthusiasm and complete trust in him. When he hurt her, he cried with her. And when they shared the pleasure of love-making it had been something - else. Though what he found most satisfying was waking up in the morning with her tucked in by his side, cold feet and drool aside.   
  
He had kinda figured that life would go on like before, with only some changes, now that he was married. Seems he was wrong. Something Jarrod had said earlier struck him and he began to make plans.  
  
It rained all day, constantly without let up. It accentuated the gloom settled over the Barkley household. Audra moped. Victoria was pensive. Jarrod felt guilty. Heath was angry. Nick was thoughtful. Alanna wasn't there.   
  
Lunch was a quiet meal. Even Silas was subdued. He'd chased young Miz Barkley out of the kitchen the other day when he was busy, ignoring that she was trying to help. Audra was guilty. Heath was thoughtful. Nick moped. Victoria was angry. Jarrod felt more guilty. Alanna wasn't there.  
  
By dusk everyone was worried. Alanna wasn't there.  
  
"You think she's all right?" Audra ventured into the silence around the dinner table.  
  
"She's sensible, probably just sitting out of the rain." Victoria said comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah. She can handle herself pretty well." Heath said.  
  
"Clever." Jarrod admitted.  
  
Then all of them turned to Nick expectantly. He glared at his family members. "Tell that to her, not me." He growled.   
  
Most of the family had slunk off to bed when it stopped raining about 9:00 p.m.. Nick was waiting in the study when he heard the door open. Alanna came in quietly, but not stealthily. She was hanging up her coat and hat by the door and turned to see Nick waiting for her.  
  
"It was raining." She said. Her hair hung in damp ringlets around her face.  
  
"I know. You get too wet?" Nick asked neutrally.   
  
"Not too bad." She shrugged and looked around a bit nervously.  
  
"Why don't you go have a hot bath?" Nick asked gently.  
  
"Aye. Sounds good." She nodded.  
  
"Come down to the kitchen afterwards. I'll make you something to eat."  
  
"Thank you Nick. I am a bit hungry." She then turned and fled up the stairs. If she noticed doors being opened a crack to ensure her presence she ignored them. It was with a real sigh of pleasure that she immersed herself in the Barkley tub. Aside from being with Nick, baths were her real pleasure. A bath was a good time to think, to consider what had happened this morning.   
  
Marrying Nick had been more than her fondest wish, but it was also becoming her nightmare. She had hoped that Nick would learn to love her as much as she loved him. She had tried to please him by being the kind of wife his family wanted her to be, the kind of wife she thought he wanted, but the more she gave, the less sure she was and to her dismay the more unhappy she was. There was only one of her and five of them, bad odds in any horse race and she was running out of wind. If only Nick was on her side, but other than in the bedroom did he show his affection. She'd apologize and keep trying. It was probably what they all wanted. It was probably what Nick wanted.  
  
By the time she finished the bath and went down to the kitchen she had herself well in hand.   
  
"I was frying you some eggs, but they came out scrambled." Nick said and dumped a congealed mess on her plate.   
  
"I like scrambled." Alanna said and tucked in with a good appetite. It looked terrible, but tasted just fine.   
  
"Put in a little jalapeno..."Nick explained at the flit of wonder on her face.  
  
"Hah." She breathed out in surprise. "Good!" Nick pushed over the plate of cold biscuits and watched as she tucked in.  
  
Alanna was never shy about eating. Never chattered needlessly, or was delicate about table manners. In the month that they'd been home she'd gotten a little weight back and in the right places, too. He frowned to himself, when did she become so quiet? The blow-up at breakfast was the first time she'd yelled since...well...since Heaven.  
  
Alanna put down her fork at Nick's frown, her appetite suddenly gone.  
  
"I'm sorry Nick. I'll apologize to everyone."  
  
"You don't have to apologize for anything." Nick crossed his arms and glared.  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
"The hell ye will Nick Barkley!" Alanna jumped to her feet. "If I be making mistakes then I'll be apologizing for them, not anyone else."  
  
"If I say I take care of it, then I take care of it!" Nick countered and raised a finger to her. This was more like the normal Alanna, nothing like a good fight to get the blood flowing. He began to warm up to the idea.   
  
She seemed to swallow a sharp reply and then hanging her head said in the most heart-breaking voice he'd heard from her. "All right, Nick. Whatever you say."  
  
Nick bolted to his feet and shook her by the shoulders. "What the devil is the matter with you?" He didn't like this.  
  
"Just tell me what you want Nick. Just tell how you want me to be. I'll try. I swear I'll try." She begged him.  
  
Nick's hands stilled on her shoulders. What did he want? "I don't know Alanna." He said slowly, "But I think I don't like to see you like this, or hurting, or being hurt. I guess I haven't been very good as a husband either."   
  
Alanna shook her head, but still would not meet his eyes.   
  
"Listen. We need to get away for a while. You and me together. " He said carefully pulling her closer. "Have a honeymoon."  
  
She tilted her head up with a snap and he saw a look of wonder on her face."Oh Nick! Could we?"  
  
"Yes, we can. I'm the boss, remember." He smiled down at her and got a brilliant smile in return. Her body began to melt against his. She laid a cheek on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
"I'd like that Nick."  
  
"So would I." Nick said with passion, and with a quick manoeuvre had her in his arms and began carrying her to their room.   
  
"But there's so much work to be done." Alanna said faintly her lips trailing down Nick's neck as her hand entwined itself in his hair.  
  
"That's what we have Heath for." Nick said kicking open the door to their room.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
His eyes found it hard to focus on the moving, bobbing thing that seemed to be making noises at him.   
  
"...im..on..pen..sss."   
  
His brow furrowed, which caused the little men beating drums on his head to up the tempo to a quick march.  
  
"Jim!" That was his name. He cracked open a cautious eye.  
  
"That's right Jim, open your eyes."  
  
"Why? Just to see your face? Why can't you be a beautiful woman?"  
  
"Now Jim..." Artemus Gordon couldn't hide the tinge of relief in his voice. Who would have thought that Irish weasel had it in him.  
  
James West, crack agent for the United States Secret Service had been buffaloed, laid low by a two-bit horse nobbler. Or had he?  
  
"He had help...His Lordship..." Jim tried to sit up, but was easily defeated by his partner's firm hand on his chest.  
  
"Did you get a good look at him?" Gordon watched as color slowly returned to a face that had been all too pale for the last four hours.  
  
West groaned as he injudiciously moved his head. "No. Dammit Artie, now what?"  
  
"You rest." He eyed his friend critically. "You rest, and then we go after them. I took a few precautions."  
  
"Did you expect him to escape`?" West eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, no. But it always better to err on the side of caution. I painted a chemical on the bottom of his shoes that under the light of a red lantern will show up. We will have some idea of where he went." Gordon puffed up like a pleased pigeon.  
  
"Until it rains."  
  
Gordon's face fell. "You are such a spoil sport." He tossed the wet rag across the width of the luxurious coach of the Wanderer, their private train.  
  
"We will catch them. And then I'm going to kill that weasel, with my bare hands." James West closed his eyes relishing the blood thirsty thought.  
  
"Well, I do have some other ideas..."Artemis Gordon was not a man to stay down for long.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE  
The next morning found the family waiting with trepidation for Nick and his wife. They came down rather late and found everyone at the table. Heath and Jarrod stood as Nick pulled out a chair for Alanna. There was an uncomfortable silence as the two began to help themselves to the food on the table.  
  
"About yesterday..."Victoria began. She wasn't too happy with the situation.   
  
"I be sorry ye were worried that I came in late." Alanna said and gave her direct look to all the members of the family.   
  
Victoria smiled. The girl was handling this very well. She apologized first for something that she felt needed an apology, as for the other. "And I'm sorry that we have made things difficult for you. We just need some time to get to know one another better." Victoria conceded.  
  
"Exactly." Jarrod concurred.  
  
"Well actually Jarrod, you gave me a good piece of advice yesterday and Alanna and I have decided to take that advice." Nick shoved the plate of bacon over to the other side of the table.  
  
"I did?" Jarrod asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You said the honeymoon was over, but since we haven't had one, thought we should. Alanna and I are leaving next week for Denver. Or was it Kansas City?" Nick turned to look at Alanna who was trying to look calm as all Barkley eyes were fixed on her.  
  
"Maybe St.Louis. Never been East before."  
  
"Oh you'll have a lovely time!" Audra burst out. "There are such nice dress shops there!"   
  
"Could see some theater. Nice museums and art galleries." Jarrod added smiling.  
  
"Horses. Good blood stock." Heath cut in.  
  
"You two can have some time together." Victoria smiled, maybe that's all what was needed. Nick would give Alanna the advice and training she would need to become Mrs.Barkley and take her place with the family.  
  
"Yup. All of that. Right sweetheart?" Nick smiled tenderly at Alanna. It was the first time he'd used the endearment in front of the family and it brought a slight flush to her cheeks which she hid in her cup of coffee.  
  
"Aye Nick. I intend to make ye a poorer man." She smiled and looked boldly around the table.  
  
Jarrod was the first to throw back his head and laugh. "Good for you. Make him buy a new hat too."  
  
"What's wrong with my hat?" Nick puffed and blew.  
  
"Nothin' wrong with it Nick, just the family of barn owls that live in it." Heath added and winked to Alanna.  
  
The preparations for the trip took most of people's attention and energy away from the still uneasy feelings between Alanna and the Barkley's.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX  
He was a scruffy cowhand known as Duke. No one knew his real name, it wasn't a polite thing to ask in the West. If a man wanted to hide his name it was his business, or the law's. But Duke was a harmless feller, spoke a bit funny, but that could have been because of the buck teeth and the long hooked nose. Instead of saying 'giddyap' to his horse he'd yell 'what ho!'. Duke died a nasty death, dragged to death by his horse. Was real strange. He was a top hand with horses. The rest of the hands and a few of the saloon gals were mighty sad to see ol' Duke being buried. It were real strange to find out that his name was Marion Throckmorton, and had apparently been a real English Duke.  
  
"Name like Marion Throckmorton, I'd just as soon be called Duke myself." The foreman of the ranch told the government man. "You'll be letting his family know? He left a real good saddle behind."  
  
"That won't be necessary." James West said blandly. "They won't be needing the saddle."  
  
"Nor the title." Gordon muttered and then gave the foreman a toothy grin. "Seen any strangers around?"  
  
"Wall, there was a gimpy guy who came to the funeral. Said that Duke was a friend of his. Didn't seem too likely."  
  
"Why was that?"West asked his body tensing.  
  
The foreman looked around a bit cautiously. "Was Irish. Duke hated the Irish. Called them dirty anarchist peasants. I don't mind the Irish, it's the Chinks I can't stand. Mind you they do wash shirts real good." The foreman grinned at his own joke.  
  
"Yes, they sure do!" Gordon grinned toothily. They had a lead.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Nick would have scoffed or even laughed at the thought that he would enjoy shopping. Oh, he enjoyed wheeling and dealing with stock and the sort, that was men's business. Shopping is what women folk did. He knew from experience with his mother and Audra what shopping entailed, but for the sake of Alanna he was determined to see it through. He wasn't prepared for the unique experience.  
  
After trailing through three very exclusive lady's stores, nothing had been bought. Alanna looked at things carefully. Pointed out a few items that were pretty and then let Nick lead her to the next place.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked carefully. Even Audra wouldn't have found fault with any of the things offered. There had been that green dress in the last place that he thought would look nice on Alanna.  
  
"Oh yes, Nick!" she smiled. "Everything is so pretty."  
  
"You can buy things if you want." He said carefully. Most women he knew would take that as an invitation to run amok.  
  
"Yes. I know." She replied. "But there is nothing I need."  
  
"Ah." Nick said and looping her arm through his led her back to the shop with the green dress. It took about a half hour of prodding and compliments to buy the dress. Something the shop keeper found quite amusing.  
  
The candy store, however, was a lot easier.   
  
Alanna was musing over the brightness of the peppermints against the deep brown but satisfying taste of licorice whips. Then with a smile she triumphantly said, "I'll take a dime's worth of both!"  
  
Nick laughed. "Do you have chocolates?" He asked the confectioner as Alanna wandered down the aisle concentrating on different jars filled with gum drops and other toothsome morsels.  
  
"Oh yes, imported ones from Belgium. Very fine." A very fancy box tied in blue and red ribbons was produced.   
  
"Here," He handed the man the money. "Send the box over to the Grande Hotel, will you?"  
  
"Yessir." The man smirked knowingly.  
  
After dinner, they went up to their room. Nick produced the fancy box to Alanna with a flourish.  
  
"Here you go. Sweets to the sweet." The trite phrase rolled easily off his tongue.  
  
"What a pretty box." Alanna looked at him a bit suspiciously. "Ye keep buyin' things Nick and I have naught to give..."  
  
"Now, that's not true. You've given me a lot." Nick watched as she slowly undid the bright red and blue ribbon. She always opened things with a slow deliberation as if not quite trusting that the gift was real or not.   
  
She took off the lid and looked at the collection of confections.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Chocolate. You will really like chocolate." he leaned over her shoulder and picked out one with a swirl and lumps that he assumed were nuts. He was quite partial to those kind, so Nick figured what he liked Alanna would like.  
  
He wasn't quite prepared for her expression of distaste and her drawing away from the proffered sweet. "It looks like pig sh..." She blurted out.  
  
"Well it isn't. It is good. See." Nick popped the candy into his mouth and let a not too unreal blissful smile on his face.  
  
"Ye said that about them ersters, too."  
  
"The oysters? Oh, well, they are quite good. I mean once you get used to them."  
  
"They tasted like raw fish and were twice as slimy to boot." Alanna wrinkled her nose in remembrance.  
  
"And how do you know what raw fish tastes like?" Nick fished another promising chocolate out of the box and ate it with great relish.  
  
"Oh there was a time in Salinas when Michael was in jail for two weeks. I had to make do pretty much on me own." Alanna said casually and gently touched one of the chocolates that had a rose pattern on the top. "I sure wished I could eat grass like Bud...like horses." Her tone was matter of fact like someone mentioning casually a ham sandwich they had for lunch.  
  
Nick's hand with a third piece of chocolate on the way to his mouth stopped. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? Making me eat the er..ah oysters?" She looked up at him questioningly.   
  
"For not being there...to take care of you." He reached over to touch her cheek lightly.  
  
"Aw ye didn't even know me then Nick, how could you be there?"  
  
"I still should have been there." Nick repeated stubbornly. It didn't sound logical, but dammit it was his job to protect her, care for her, and... He pulled her into his arms roughly and kissed her.  
  
"Ummm..." Her response was almost a purr. When they parted she licked her lips. "Ye taste good Nick."  
  
"It's the chocolate Alanna." he held a piece to her lips. "Trust me."  
  
"Oh aye Nick, the pig...um chocolate." With a little patient sounding sigh she opened her mouth and he placed the chocolate on her tongue.  
  
It was sweet and she relaxed a little as it slowly began to dissolve. The chocolate turned to a soft mass in her mouth and she felt and tasted the smoothness the wonder of it. The taste of the mint filling burst like fire through the chocolate and her eyes widened in wonder as her tongue bathed itself in the now gooey mess. She didn't even have to swallow as her mouth seemed to absorb every drop every lick of chocolate. It went straight to her head, but didn't cause it to buzz like a stiff shot of whisky, more like a wave of warmth seemed to suffuse her brain and body.  
  
Nick grinned widely at the play of expressions on her face, from astonishment, wonder, joy, and what he suspected was lust...lust for chocolate.  
  
"Oh Nick, Nick tis heavenly..." She breathed and enjoyed the tang of mint again.  
  
"Here try this one." Nick picked out a likely piece and popped it into an all too willing mouth.   
  
That night in their room Nick introduced Alanna to more chocolate. Her reaction was all and more that he hoped for from the first astounded look on her face to cries of pleasure during their lovemaking.   
  
Nick licked the last trace of chocolate off of her fingers, nibbling the tips. The box had long fallen off the bed, empty and forgotten. The two lovers were sated on chocolate and each other.  
  
"My sweet thing." Nick said licking her wrist, even though no chocolate had found it's way there. Still.... "Sweet thing." He repeated as her hands moved leisurely over his body. "Sweet." He found other places to lick where the chocolate had wandered. "Very sweet." The honeymoon seemed to be working it's magic or maybe it was just the chocolate.   
  



	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"You'd think that we were the greatest tourist attraction since the pyramids." Gordon placed the sheaf of telegrams on the table. "There are at least 10 members of the aristocracy visiting our fair country at this time. Lord knows how many more there are like poor Duke who are already living here."

James West was examining a map of the United States pinned on the wall. "Duke, or Marion Throckmorton, was killed here." He tapped a place in western Kansas. We had caught up with that Irishman in Missouri. He is slowly moving west. I think, Artie, we can rule out the ones that are in the east, for now at least."

Gordon shuffled through the flimsies. "That still leaves us with six possible victims. One thing is bothering me, though," He tapped his teeth with the pencil. "Not all of these people stand in his way to the throne of England."

"He's gotten used to killing. He's enjoying it." West returned flatly. "Anyone who has any connection with the English aristocracy or at least have a title are at risk."

"He kills in repeats, no _umm _what would be the right word." Gordon reached for a dictionary.

"We don't have to worry about what to call him, just to catch him. Let's have a look at those names and find out where these possible victims are."

"Count and Countess Smythe-Rogers with four little jolly Rogers travelling to Denver. The Right Honorable Arnold Dunworthy, travel plans unclear. Arnie is 'adventuring'. Lady Amanda Severing is visiting friends in Texas...reoccurring" He mumbled the last word to himself. "The Crown Prince of Russia. Oh Lord not him again."

"Well, you can probably rule out Max. I can't see anyone getting past Ivan and his group of Cossacks. Besides, he can take care of himself." West smiled tightly thinking of the time they had been sent to 'protect' the Prince. A useless job, but interesting.

"Then the last one is...serial?"Gordon looked thoughtful and then his face brightened. "Serial killer. That's what he is. See Jim, he has a modus operandi and a motive that never changes, it is a series a set of murders." He beamed pleased with himself.

"Artie, no one will ever use such a stupid phrase-sounds like oatmeal killer.. Now the last person..."

"Earl of Dorchester Eastbourn, Harold Twinings. Horse buyer. Interesting." Gordon paused "Serial killer sounds just fine to me." He muttered.

"Artie..." Sometimes Jim West found his brilliant partner just a little too eccentric.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

Grand Junction lived up to it's name. At the confluence of the Colorado and Gunnison Rivers, Grand Junction was an oasis in the middle of the desert. The small, but bustling town, was remarkably civilized. It boasted of three hotels, two opera houses (one which sponsored more rowdy entertainment), countless numbers of saloons and just as many restaurants and small business'

Nick had friends there, acquaintances in the wine growing business. The Venetalo family were of Italian descent who had brought their vines with them to the new country and found ideal growing conditions in the unlikely place of Grand Junction, Colorado.

As soon as Arvio Venetalo met Nick he swept him into a firm embrace, which for a man over the age of fifty left even Nick gasping for breath.

"Nicko, my boy! It has been too long." The enthusiastic greeting continued with a vigourous slap on the back.

"You too Arvio!" Nick grinned and gave the man a returning buffet.

"So, you heard about my new grapes, already? What else would bring you here?" The man's bushy gray eyebrows drew down.

"Well, actually Arvio. I am here on my honeymoon. I'd like you to meet my wife, Alanna Barkley." Despite Nick's protective stance the Italian managed to give Alanna a hug and kiss on the cheek. He was surprisingly gentle for all of his rough antics with Nick.

"You will come stay with us." He smiled at the pair. "No, no I insist. Linna would be disappointed if I did not bring you to our house."

Nick cocked an eyebrow at Alanna. She nodded slightly.

"Well, fine. We will be happy to be your guests. What was that about new grapes?"

"Ah ah Nicko, you are on the honeymoon, no business...eh?"

"I would love to see your new grapes." Alanna looked at the man innocently and smiled.

"Ohh Nicko your signora is very clever." Arvio shook a finger at the both of them.

"And I want to see your horses." Nick added smiling at Alanna. They both laughed which made the Italian shrug. Young people...

"You know Nicko, you broke my Marja's heart when you last left. I don't know how she will take this?"

"Arvio, she was 9 at the time."

"And 12 now, oh what an age and a handful." He threw up his hands.

Alanna and Nick were introduced to the family. Arvio's wife, Linna, was no less attractive for having borne four children. Marja, the oldest girl, looked disappointedly when Nick introduced his wife, but besides a heartfelt sigh, she was calm and curtsied solemnly. Little Rosa, at four hid behind her mother's skirts at first and then gave a little bob that was her version of the curtsey.

"Ensio, my son and Olivia are out with the pony." Linna explained. "We will see them soon as it is almost dinner time. We have a saying in our country that a growing child is like a wolf in the stomach."

"Then Nick is still growing." Alanna blurted out without thinking. Oh Lord her hasty tongue.

"It is no matter, a man needs good feeding too, eh?" Arvio laughed.

"And Linna is such a good cook." Nick smiled in remembrance from his previous visit three years ago. Alanna professed to be a good cook, but still hadn't made him a meal yet. That would have to changed when they got back.

"Ah last time you were here the grapes were just beginning to ripen. Oh, I have done much in that time. Do you remember that south field?"

She was being left out again. There was no place in a Barkley's life for a person such as herself. She wasn't made to meet his friends, try as she may.

"But, to talk of the past is boring, Ansio. Come you must tell us how you met and captured this most wild of cowboys." Linna interrupted to Alanna's surprise.

"I- " Alanna began. What now?

"Well she just came riding into my life and the rest is history." Nick said smoothly.

"Ah, I sense a secret romance." Ansio's pleasure at cross-examining them was cut short by the whirlwind entrance of two children. A young boy of about 8 and a girl of 10.

"Mama! Mama!" The girl threw herself into her mother's arms and wept. "He tried to bite me!"

"What is this? Ensio? What has happened to your sister?" Linna dried the little girl's eyes with her apron.

"Dusty tried to bite her." He said sullenly and stared at his feet.

"He has been naughty lately." Marja piped up. "He kicked his water bucket over."

"Bad Dusty." Rosa added . "Papa give him a lickin'" As most little children, she wasn't shy about exposing her parents to embarrassment.

"What is this? Has the pony been bad? I cannot have my children around a dangerous animal. That man told me a lie, he said the pony was very tame and good with children. I will have to return it!"

This statement provoked wails from the other three children and a fresh outburst from Olivia. A rapid exchange of Italian ensued between the wife and husband causing the children to cry harder.

"No! It is final. The pony goes!" Mr. Venetalo declared throwing up his hands.

"Uh, Ansio. If I may." Nick interrupted the death scene from an Italian Opera.

"Oh, I am sorry Senor Nick if my family problems have intruded on your visit." The steely glare given to his children hushed them into quiet sniffles.

"My wife is an expert on horses. Let her see if she can do anything with the pony."

"It is an imposition." Linna Venetalo said softly, but hopefully, over the two little girls clinging to her skirts.

"Alanna has a way with horses." Nick said proudly. "Why we had a pony that would have died if she hadn't taken care of him."

Alanna looked at her husband in surprise. He had practically boxed her ears and thrown her off the ranch for taking care of Fireball, now he was acting as if he approved? There was no figuring the man sometimes.

"Aye, I'll have a look at your Dusty." Alanna kept a wary eye on her husband, expecting him to change his mind and box her ears.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

They all trooped out to stable where there were several large dray horses and a couple of buggy horses and in the corner stood a sturdy gray pony.

"Tis a Connemara pony!" Alanna said in delight and picking up her skirts went into the stall. The pony was just as delighted to see her and nuzzled her face and neck enthusiastically.

"Si, a little Irish pony. Eh, like your wife?" Ansio dug Nick's ribs with his elbow.

Alanna ran her hands over the small well-formed head of the pony and over his withers and along his back. She kept a low monologue going all the time in what the listeners guessed to be Gaelic. "Ah ye are a fine one. Now, what is the trouble? Ye be telling me? " She cocked her head and seemed to be listening. This fascinated the children and amused the adults.

"I need a pitcher of milk and a saucer." She said and looked at the oldest girl.

"I'll get it." She turned and ran.

"Cured Fireball with honey and oats." Nick said, acting as if the whole thing was natural and his idea.

"Oh." Ansio wondered if ponies drank milk, and from saucers?

In a few minutes the red-faced girl was back with a pitcher of milk and one of her mother's best saucers.

The four children and the three adults stared a bit when Alanna poured some milk into the saucer and set it in the corner of the stable, safely underneath a saddle rack.

"What's that for? Ponies don't drink milk." Ensio's voice was a bit scornful.

"Oh this isn't for the pony. This is for the leprechaun, the wee man who is looking after the pony and the rest of the horses." Her face was serious.

"What man?" Marja looked around carefully. "I've never seen anyone here, besides us, I mean." She turned a little pink.

"Oh I imagine ye've never seen him, quite shy they are the little people and not up to showing themselves. But," Alanna lowered her voice conspiritedly. "Have ye never heard a faint rustling noise, or the horses are a bit restless, or sometimes a bit of hay falls from the loft for no reason?"

"I have! I have! I told the others it wasn't the cats!" Little Rosa piped up.

"It is your leprechaun. Now, they don't have much to do with us big folk, but I be willing to bet that your pony, Dusty knows him well. Dusty being an Irish pony and all, and very canny."

Arvio opened his mouth to say something when Nick nudged him. "Let her work her 'magic'." He whispered.

"Now, there is nothing a leprechaun likes more than a saucer of milk a week. I suspect that he told Dusty that. I bet Dusty has been trying to tell ye that. Did he sometimes shake his head no when ye went to feed him?"

The four children aged four to twelve all had their mouths open and nodded their heads vigorously.

"And he would paw at the ground and stomp two times." Olivia's eyes were shining.

"But ye didn't know what he was trying to say, so he thought he would have to do bad things to get your attention, didn't he." Her eyes darted over the faces of the four children.

"Now that you given the lepercown his milk, will Dusty be good?" Rosa asked.

"Oh I think he will, but not right away. He has learned some bad habits, and it will take a bit to calm him down. But Dusty will be a fine pony again for many years, except..." Alanna sighed deeply.

"Except what?" Marja asked.

"Well, ye see if ye forget to give the leprechaun the milk he might get upset again and that would upset Dusty."

"We won't forget! No, we'll bring him his milk. We can bring a bucketful. It will be easy." The children were all talking at once.

"Oh, maybe for a while." Alanna sighed again. "But then will come a time when Rosa will expect that Olivia has put out the milk, and Ensio will wait for Marja to do it. And someone will find something else to do. No, it has to be one person's duty. It would be a great responsibility and I don't know if ye are up to it."

The children all spoke again with a mixture of 'no's 'yes's and 'of course'.

"But who will do it?" Alanna looked at them carefully. "Ye know, I think we'll let Dusty choose. He knows you and he knows the leprechaun. He'll pick out the best one."

"How can he do that? How will we know?"

"Well, I do know a few words of pony." Alanna said modestly. She went over to the pony and whispered in its ear. The pony's head nodded enthusiastically. "Now ye come over here one by one and the pony will tell me which one of ye he trusts to do the job."

Marja went first. The pony blew and reached with his nose for the girl's apron pocket. Then came Olivia. The pony snuffled at her hair. Rosa squealed with delight and hugged the pony. Ensio was quieter and the pony pawed at the ground and gave a shrill whinny.

"Are ye sure laddy?" Alanna asked the pony. "Aye, I suppose ye be knowin' better than me what his nibs wants." She looked at the four expectant faces. The adults were holding their breaths too. "Well, he loves ye all dearly, but 'tis Ensio that should be takin' care of the milk. The pony says so."

The young boy turned a bright red as his sisters clamoured around him.

"Can I help sometimes?" Rosa asked tugging on his arm.

"Me too!" Olivia chimed in.

"We'll see." He countered loftily, clearly enjoying the status given to him by the pony and the 'lepercown'. He laid a gentle hand on the pony's neck and stroked it. Dusty seemed to wink at the boy, or so he thought.

"Now, I think we leave the children and Dusty alone for a bit and that will solve the problem." Alanna faced Mr. and Mrs. Venetalo and Nick who all had looks of confusion on their faces. They walked from the stable towards the house.

"How will this cure the pony from biting and kicking?" Ansio retorted suspiciously once they gained the cool sanctuary of the sitting room.

"Now, you just trust Alanna. She knows what she is doing." Nick took her arm under his and gave it a squeeze. This wasn't quite what he'd expected from her, but he had to show his trust.

"Ye have to promise not to do anything for about a week or so, then if the pony is still being mean..."Alanna sighed and looked at her host and hostess seriously.

Linna looked at her husband, "If it will help the children be happier then yes. We will wait, won't we dear?" Ansio's loving wife made the last sentence more of a phrase than a question.

"Oh, si, si. I have more important things to worry about than the children and their pony." He grumbled.

This statement opened a dam in the usually quiet Mrs. Venetalo's heart and a spate of heated Italian broke over her husband. The emotion was charged, but short-lived and within moments they gave their attention to Alanna and Nick who were looking slightly embarrassed.

"We will hear what you know." Linna said smilingly and arched a fine eyebrow at her husband.

"One of the children was teasing the pony." Alanna held up her hand to stop the parents reply. "I wasn't sure which one, but by watching the pony's reactions to them it was easy to tell which one."

"Ensio." Linna Venetalo looked grave when Alanna nodded. "It is not easy for him being the only boy and with two older sisters and a younger one. They leave him out of their play or do not want to do the things a boy enjoys."

"I see!" Ansio chortled. "By giving the boy the job of the milk you have given him something over his sisters, a position to fill, a responsibility. Senor Nick, you have a very clever wife. I am sure when you have many bambinos she will be the best of mothers, just like my Linna, eh?" The two were exchanging heated glances that not even fifteen years of marriage had quenched.

"I don't know much about children," Alanna protested blushing, "But I do know horses."

"I must see to dinner." Linna stood up and kissed Alanna on the cheek. "You are a tamer of more than horses." She whispered in her ear.

"I will come and help you wife." Ansio obviously had more in mind than peeling potatoes as Linna was already laughing before they left the room.

Nick turned to stare at his wife. He plucked a small piece of straw out of her hair and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. A slow grin spread on his face.

"What? Is me nose dirty, too?"Alanna looked at him confusedly and put her hand up to rub her nose.

"No. You handled that very well." Nick captured the hand and kissed the palm. "I'm proud of you." He enjoyed the blush on her face.

"Are there leprechauns in the stable?" He continued to hold the little hand which wasn't so rough but still had hardened rope callouses. He rubbed them absently with his thumb.

"Well me Da always said there were. Twas me job for years to put out the bowl of milk every Friday. I did it until we had to leave home." A shiver ran up her back from his soft touch. How did he get so much power over her, to turn her into a pool of melted butter at a touch, a whisper, a word. He was proud of her. She hugged that to herself. Something that gave her more satisfaction than his kisses - just about.

"How did you know that one of the children was teasing the pony?" Nick pulled on the hand and she came willingly into his arms. He bent his head for a kiss. The thought of her as a small girl believing in wee men and then being ripped from her home was like a stone in his chest.

"Oh, the pony told me." She said surrendering herself to his lips.

The whole family showed up to give them an enthusiastic send off two days later. A large basket of food for the trip was surrendered to Alanna along with a large bouquet of flowers ravaged from Mrs. Venetalo's garden by the children.

"I think we shall remember your visit for a long time." Ansio smiled at the couple. "And so that you don't forget us so easily." He pressed a small packet into Nick's hand.

"Now, Ansio, what is this?" Nick protested.

"Just some grape seeds - from the new stock. You will tell me if they grow well for you in the California soil and try not to compete too much with us, eh?"

"Well, now..." Nick felt a little uncomfortable taking the precious seeds. Grape growing and wine making was becoming a cut throat business, even among friends.

"You will take it as a wedding gift, yes?"

"Yes. We will." Nick and Ansio then shook hands and slapped each other on the back as hard as they could. The two wives looked on indulgently at the men's antics.

"They are like little children sometimes, yes?" Linna said.

"Oh aye, sometimes." Alanna was sad to go, it had been a nice visit. Nick had been proud of her. How long that would last she didn't know.


End file.
